Armaggedon and Alex Rider
by LovecraftDisciple
Summary: Alex Rider is recruited for a mission to save the world from the Old Ones. Can he do it?


**Armageddon and Alex Rider-A Power of Five and Alex Rider Crossover**

**Chapter I**

Alex Rider had been called up to the MI6 office yet again. He had barely recovered from his injuries sustained in his last mission and had been released from the hospital only five days ago. But today right after he had gotten out of school and he was nearing his home a black limo-a Mercedes-had pulled up and three men in dark suits had gotten out and informed him that he was to be immediately sent to the MI6 office to meet Alan Blunt and Mrs. Jones for an emergency session. They also informed that Alex that this was not just a request but an order. Alex didn't try to argue with the men and went into the limo with them. They quickly had driven back to the MI6 office and had been taken to the briefing room.

Presently Alex entered the briefing room to see both Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones waiting on the desk. Alex immediately noticed something different in their faces. Both of them looked in tired, horrified, and crushed as if someone in their family had died. Alex took a seat opposite them and waited for either of them to speak.

Mrs. Jones opened her mouth and then hesitantly coughed before speaking in a quiet and strained voice "Alex….as you know I've called you up on another mission…but this mission is something that is of utmost importance to the safety of humanity. It's unlike anything like your previous missions. For starters…have you heard about that typhoon in Hong Kong?"

Alex nodded; the massive freak typhoon months after the season had ended in Hong Kong three days ago had been headlines all over the news networks.

Alex began speaking for the first time "What's the mission this time? Was the typhoon caused by a weather control machine and do I have to catch its inventor?"

Mrs. Jones continued, "It's nothing like that. I actually wish it was something like that but it's actually far worse. We have been called upon by an organization called the Nexus and we are dealing with a power that is beyond the scope of human beings here-we're dealing with the Old Ones."

Alex was utterly puzzled and asked "The Old Ones? What're you talking about?"

Mrs. Jones "Well…this may sound like complete rubbish to you but…"

Mr. Blunt immediately began speaking for her having recovered somewhat his usual matter of fact tone "To begin let us start with the Nexus-it's an organization very few people know of. It's a group consisting of twelve people-twelve very influential people including politicians, businessmen, and law enforcement. My longtime friend David Tarrant of the New Scotland Yard is one of the members. In fact in case he dies he has made sure that I will be his replacement. Now the Nexus is the organization that's dedicated to stopping the return of the Old Ones. I was usually not much of a believer in the supernatural but the Old Ones are real. The Old Ones are daemonical monsters who are representative of destruction, death, and evil in the world. The leader of the Old Ones is Chaos and he's exactly that. Now humans first fought the Old Ones ten thousand years ago and in a battle in this island the humans defeated them but not before most of humanity had been killed by war and the planet devastated. The humans locked the Old Ones up in gates-one in Nazca Lines in Peru and one here in Britain in Lesser Malling. The humans who built these gates were known as the Gatekeepers-they were adolescents of about the same age as you. These Gatekeepers have faded to legend but have been worshipped as gods in many cultures such as the Inca, the Chinese, and the Washoe Indians of Nevada in America…."

Alex did not know how to exactly digest the information. It sounded like the plot of an outlandish horror movie and yet to have Blunt, a man who to Alex represented reason, and sanity talk as if he were talking about a Mafia criminal operation or a terrorist bombing was chilling and he remained silent listening carefully.

"I guess you are wondering what this has to do with anything with your mission. The Old Ones have long desired to come back to Earth and destroy humanity. The Old Ones gained many supporters establishing cults all over the world-now these followers of the Old Ones have gained more control over the world becoming politicians and businessmen all plotting to bring the Old Ones back. A few months ago they have indeed returned to Earth when they broke out of the Nazca Lines in Peru."

As Alex digested that information, he realized the full meaning of this and his face turned utterly pale and muttered "It can't be…such creatures don't exist. You said they were influenced by myths-well aren't they just myths than like the Greek myths about Zeus and Athena and all that?"

"No Alex. I can and will show you overwhelming documentary evidence proving their existence," Blunt motioned to a thick binder he had brought, "In there lie hundreds of news clippings, reports, and excerpts relating to the Old Ones. I suggest you take a look at it."

Alex took the binder and began browsing through-some related to murders, others talked about a book by a Spanish monk in Latin America who had supposedly predicted the future and discussed the Old Ones, and others still talked about some reports of children who had been mysteriously been seen and disappeared in some churches.

Blunt continued, "Now the Old Ones have returned but so have the Gatekeepers. They are now roaming this planet somewhere. They're currently fourteen or fifteen-same age as you. We now know the identities of all five of the Gatekeepers but they have scattered after the typhoon in Hong Kong. They have the power to move through gates that connect various points around the world-all sacred places where churches, temples, and holy sites are located. They also have various other supernatural powers-such as healing people and controlling weather. Indeed the typhoon in Hong Kong was caused by one of the Gatekeepers and it actually prevented something far worse. The Old Ones and their followers are actively hunting the Gatekeepers now and it's imperative we stop them. Their followers have coalesced around the Nightrise Corporation and Nightrise has elected now one of their own as President of the United States-Senator Charles Baker to be exact. That's where you come in. You have to assassinate Baker and his running mate Walter Cornwall before they take office. Once they take office they will have complete control of the United States-and its vast military power. The CIA, FBI, and the other American intelligence agencies are all involved in the assassination plot including Mr. Joseph Byrne. They have asked you to assassinate Baker and Cornwall. You are more likely to get into one of their rallies as you're a teenager. We'll give you a more detailed briefing if you agree to go on this mission. So tell us your opinion."

Alex did not completely believe the Old Ones yet but he felt a strange sense of duty-the same thing his father John Rider had said to have felt-a sense of duty to his country, to humanity and thus Alex said "I agree to the mission."


End file.
